Divergent
by 0 r o y m y j o y 0
Summary: This story starts right after Four tells Tris he likes her. It's a little different from the original. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever (my friend got me hooked lol) so I hope you all enjoy! Please please please comment any advice! Thank you! -H**

Fan Fiction:

Ship: Fourtris

Tris:

I wake up to Christina shaking me. "Wake up sleepyhead!" I slowly open my eyes feeling groggy. "Ugh!" I moan. "If you don't hurry up, you're gonna be late and you don't want to be on Eric's bad side," Christina warns me. "Does he have a good side?" I mutter under my breath as I drag myself out of bed. I don't even bother to shower. I slip on some yoga pants and pull on an over-sized sweatshirt. When I run out the dorm, I get a quick glance at my hair. It's crazy! Hair is sticking out in weird places and it's all frizzy. I wine and look at Christina. I don't even have to say anything. She simply slips a hair band from her wrist and hands it to me. I give her a thankful nod and pull my hair into a messy ponytail. This will have to do.

We both walk into the cafeteria and it's only when I see Four that I remember what happened last night. My stomach drops and my hands immediately begin to sweat. Is this normal? I try not to make eye contact but our eyes meet for a couple seconds. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing and my legs feel like jelly. I need to sit. I follow Christina to a table near the back. There, we meet Will and Al bantering about something. Probably about their old factions. "Where have both of you been?" Will asks us. More to Christina then me. "Tris wouldn't get her butt up. I mean, she was out!" she reply's annoyed. "Sorry," I mumble. I don't feel like eating. I just stare at my plate. "What's wrong, Tris? You're acting strange," Will asks concerned. I look at his furrowed brow. "I'm just tired. That's all." I grab a roll and zone out into my own thoughts. I can't believe Four kissed me last night! It felt amazing and the way his hand felt in mine, I think I like him too! "Tris!" Christina is yelling at me. I give her a blank stare. I turn to look at Will and see he looks uncomfortable. So does Al and Christina. They're all looking at me.

When I realize Four is sitting next to me, I'm sure I look uncomfortable too. I didn't even hear him sitting down. "Gosh!" I think. GET IT TOGETHER! "What?" I say flatly and start eating some chicken. I guess they get tired of the awkwardness and start eating too. Soon, all three of my friends are back at arguing. At some point, Christina smacks a piece of chicken out of Will's hand and it flies into Al's hair. We all start laughing. Even Four and it looks like no one seems to notice he's here. Well except me. I can feel his eyes burning on the side of my face and the warmth of his body heat with me being so close to him. I'm almost done eating when Four laces his fingers with mine under the table. My heart flies out of my chest and I almost spit up my food. I don't think I'll ever become comfortable doing this sort of thing in public. If Peter saw how red my face is right now, he would call me a stiff. He already calls me a stiff. I hate it.

I push Peter out of my thoughts. "So Tris..," Christina says with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Al over here has a bit of a crush on someone and he won't tell us." She pouts out her bottom lip for effect. "Do you think you can help us out here?" Again with the "pouty lip". It seems I'm being joined into a conversation I don't want to be in. Al's face turns fifty shades red and he nervously looks around the cafeteria. "Oh, I don't know. There's a lot of pretty girls here. It could be anybody really." "Besides", I say trying to change the subject "Who has time for crushes when we have training and such?" Christina and Will give each other awkward glances. Al mouths "thank you" and I reply with a nod. Four just acts like he didn't hear a word I said but I know he did because I can see his face closing off. He releases my hand and gets up. "See you in training," he says but I don't know exactly who he's talking to. He doesn't look at me when he said APP15 it. I watch him walk out of the cafeteria. "Well that was awkward," Christina says. Al adds in,"Yea,what was that about?" I shrug and hang my head. I shouldn't have said anything! I'm so stupid! UGH! If I would have just kept my mouth shut!

Four:

I shouldn't have sat next to her. No one can know I like Tris. I wouldn't want her friends to hate her because she's being shown favoritism. Beside, I don't think she's really into that stuff. I need to keep my distance for now. Maybe she needs space. I just want her to be happy, that's all.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry this took a little longer and it's also kinda short but I've been busy latley but I promise I'll get on the next chapter ASAP! Also the reason I say Four is beacause this is before he tells her his name. I know in the first chapter it starts after he tells her but I changed it up a bit so he hasn't told her yet just to clarify. I hope that makes sence lol. Anyway enjoy! -H**

**Fan fiction**

**Ship: Fourtris**

**That day in training, Four doesn't even look at me. I can't believe I messed this up. The one time a guy likes me and I screw it up. Nice job Beatris! I have to tell him I'm sorry. But how? When? I cringe when I realize what I have to do. I have to ask Christina for help. I hate the thought of asking for "guy advice" but it has to be done. So I head back to the dormitory to find her. When I do, I'm in complete shock. I can feel my face go pale. Christina and Will are making out in the dormitory! I never saw this coming. As I try to get out as fast as possible, my foot stubs a bunk bed making me wince out in pain. Christina turns around in horror at the fact I've "caught" them. We all three just stare at each other for about five seconds before I bolt for the door. Never mind about asking her for advice. It looks like she has enough on her hands. (Or her lips.) I guess I should forget about the whole thing.**

**I walk down a long corridor towards the pit. At the sight of Four walking towards me, my stomach churns. We make eye contact and he gives me a friendly nod. Just before he passes me, I say "I'm sorry." Four stops and looks at me. "Sorry for what?" he asks clueless. I roll my eyes. I sigh before saying," Breakfast? The whole thing about…," I pause so maybe I don't have to say it and he'll catch on or stop playing with me. There's an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "Look Tris, I really like you but I don't think this going to work out. What if your friends find out?" I butt in. "So what if they find out? Four we're just people. No one gets to tell us who we get to be with ok?" My voice shakes at the next words that come out of my mouth. "I want to be with you." Without another word, he leans down and kisses me. The feeling is immediately relieving. We pull apart so now our lips only brush each other. "Hey. I want to be with you too." I smile and stand on my tippy toes to kiss him again. I run my fingers through his soft hair and grip him tighter. There are no words. I am air. Fresh, crisp air. My head feels light and I feel like I'm falling. Falling in love. He lets go of me and says," Meet me here at twelve tonight. I want to show you something." "Ok," I say giddy. "Does this mean you have to go?" my voice full of disappointment. "Unfortunately, yes but I'll see you tonight yeah?" His voice is so reassuring. "Yea ok," I reply still wonderstruck. He walks down the hallway behind me leaving his sent of masculine. I moan and roll my eyes. I can't stop smiling. **

**I decide to get a tattoo since I can't think of anything else to do. I pick out a cool looking heartbeat to remind me everyday I get to live. I get to choose. This is my life. I am free. The needle prickles and sting on my wrist but the pain is bearable. Ten minutes later, I walk out with a newly fresh bandage on my wrist. I start walking toward the dorms but then remember what I just saw. Maybe they're gone? I check anyway. It's only Christina thankfully sitting on her bunk jotting something down in her notebook. When she looks up, she quickly shuts the notebook and draws a tight, uncomfortable smile. "Hey." I say it uneasy. "Hiiii," she says drawing out her I's making them sound wobbly. I sit down next to her so our knees are touching. "Do I even want to know?" She waits a minute and then we both start laughing. Then, as if she won't be able to talk anymore, she starts telling me everything. Really fast. "Oh Tris! I like Will and He likes me! It just happened so fast. We were both walking back to the dorms talking and laughing and then we were kissing. I thought we were just friends but I guess he was really more then I thought!" She laughs now. Hysterically. She's talking like some girl in middle school who just got kissed at prom or something. I'm about to tell her about Four but stop myself. I know I said it doesn't matter who know but now I kind of understand what Four means. I should keep this on the low for now. **

"**Hey," Christina says breaking my thoughts. "I, Will, and some Dauntless friends are going down to Erudite to pull some pranks. You should come. I could even hook you up with someone if you want." She nudges me and I blush. "I don't think that's necessary Chris but I'll think about it." "We meet outside at nine k?" "Got it," I reply. Because I have nothing else to do, I find myself leaving the compound to go pull some pranks. I'm wearing a black hoodie and some shorts. I see about twenty people as I walk up a little, narrow path toward the trains. They're all laughing and talking. More like yelling. Christina spots me coming and yells, "YOU CAME!" I bounce on the balls of my feet and chew the inside of my cheek. "Yup," I say shrugging. Near by are tubs full of toilet paper, gallons of syrup, water balloons filled with paint, spray paint, and something that looks like left overs. It smells foul and I wrinkle my nose. Christina smirks at me. "This is gong to be great!" she says, her voice full of mischief.**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little longer. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! -H

Fanfiction

Ship: Fourtris

I don't know half these people here so I'm kind of anxious. "Lighten up Tris," Christina encourages me. "Just have fun." Before I can respond, I feel strong hands gripping my waist and throwing me up in the air. I scream in shock and terror. I feel the person catch me and tickle me to death. I'm laughing so hard my stomach is aching. "Stop," I squeal. Finally, I'm released and turn around to see a dark-skinned boy about my age with dark, curly hair and a big, toothy smile. "What is wrong with you?" I scream and push him but he doesn't budge. "Hi. I'm Uriah," he says and smirks. He flashes me a smile making my stomach flop. I stare at him up and down sizing him up. I cross my arms over my chest and make a poker face. Uriah imitates me but rolls his eyes. "I'm only playing," he laughs. "Chill would ya?" I loosen up and punch his arm lightly. "Fine but watch your back!" I take two fingers and point at my eyes to his. He lifts his hands in surrender. "Ohhhh, I'm so scared," he mocks me but we both just laugh. "I'm Tris by the way," "I know," he says before he's off running to someone else probably to tackle or have another tickle fight.

I meet Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Zeke. Zeke is Uriah's older brother and Shauna is his girlfriend. Marlene is Shauna's sister and she's hilarious. Lynn and I become pretty good friends and by the time we reach Erudite, we're all linking arms singing some stupid chant. We're all laughing and having a great time. We quite down when Uriah "shhs" us. The tall building is lit up with lights all the way to the top. I can see people working in offices, typing on computers, and walking in lab coats. We snicker at the thought of sitting in desks all day doing who knows what when instead, you could be doing what we're doing, having fun and living free. That's when I realize I love being Dauntless. This is my life! Someone grabs a tub and starts heading toward the back of the building. Zeke picks the lock and pries the door open. People pile into the little office room being as quite as possible. Once we're all in, Uriah whispers for us to split up. I end up going with Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Christina, Will, and a couple other Dauntless, Riley, Joanna, and Asa.

The other ten go east and we go west, each team having a tub. It looks like the lower floors are closed for tonight while the upper floors are being occupied. I wonder which floor Jeanine is on. It's dark and the doors are locked. Everyone tries finding an unlocked door but we have no such luck. Instead, we walk into an open lobby with a gray love seat with white, plush pillows, brown, leather chairs neatly set out, and a bowl of M&Ms sitting on a coffee table. Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene run to the bowl tackling each other on the way. Marlene successfully gets the bowl and pops several in her mouth smiling victoriously. Uriah grabs a paint balloon and pops it right over Marlene's head. She screams and that's when the fighting begins. Everyone, including me, starts throwing balloons at each other. Paint is going everywhere! It's on the couch, the pillows, the walls, on our clothes, and in our hair. I mean, it's everywhere! Before any of us realize it, the lights go on. We stop and turn around. A middle aged women with blond hair pulled tightly in a ponytail is standing dumbfounded at the disarray of the scene. Her mouth is fully open. We stare at her, soaked head to toe. Not to mention what the room looks like. It's silent for about five seconds, then; some idiot throws a balloon at her making her white lab coat go neon pink. Speckles of paint go in her hair. She grunts in horror.

We make a break for it and run. I accidently bump into her shoulder. "Rude," she yells but I can barley here her. "Who threw the balloon?" I ask curiously. I would have suspected it to be Uriah but I'm shocked when Christina says "Me." She says it proudly. "Besides, that coat needed some color to it. It was draining the pigment from her face. She sounds like the guy from "Next Top Model". I laugh. "Ok then." We make it to the third floor after cramming into the elevator. (Of coarse Uriah farted) Nice of him. We toilet-paper the office instead of making the same mistake again. I take some spray paint and spray "Faction before Blood" on the wall. When I think no one is looking, I spray "F+T" on one of the door posts. I'm feeling festive! By the time we're done, the room looks like a snow storm. Other people have spray painted on the walls little phrases and doodles like "I like Dauntless cake", "Uriah is a pansycake", "Suck it", and then there's the wall covered with little hearts with people's initials plus initials. For example: Christina+Will, Shauna+Zeke, Uriah+Marlene. I wish I could put my and Four's name up there. So I do. Everyone stares at me; then they laugh. "It's ok Tris," Zeke says still laughing. "You'll find someone." I get mad because they don't believe me. "Fine," I think. I'll show them.

We head up to the next floor but this time, the lights are on and people are working feverishly. They're zoned into what they're doing that they don't even realize we're here. These people are crazy. They work for hours on end but never actually get to live. Again, I appreciate the faction I chose. This is where I belong. Lynn taps me on the shoulder and motion towards a woman. Jeanine. My face lights up. If only I could get to her office. I see her walking down a hallway about twenty feet away. To my left, I see some lab coats hanging on a rack. I grab one and button it to the top. I don't have any heels so I guess my converses will have to do. I pull my hair in a tight ponytail and walk away from the group following Jeanine. I see her going to the fifth door on the left. I start walking to her door when I think; I should go back and tell everyone. Bringing the whole group probably isn't a good idea though. All of a sudden, I have a really good idea. I walk back to the offices and spot a young man just a little older than me. Walking over professionally, I try not to look too nervous or too young. I stand up straighter, lift my head, and clear my throat before speaking. "I am to inform you that Ms. Matthews is needed on the eleventh floor. Would you be so kind as to escort her?" The man scans me up and down no doubt looking for any suspicious flaws. I fidget with my coat; cursing myself for doing so. I stare him in the eyes daring him not to believe me. "Of course," he says relaxing.

A minute later, he and Jeanine are headed to the elevators. I sigh with a relief before getting to work. I scurry to the group with a purpose. "Guys, Jeanine is on her way to the eleventh floor right now. I, Lynn, and Chris will go to Jeanine's office while you guys ambush and distract them." "Sounds like a plan," Lynn says smirking. "We have to be quick. Jeanine will be back soon," I warn them. We get to work without another word. For some reason, Uriah starts screaming like a mad woman. Everyone turns around to look at us in crazed bewilderment. Zeke pops him on the head before everyone starts throwing balloons and food. Screaming is everywhere. It's like a war zone. The three of us girls tiptoe to Jeanine's office with the left overs, toilet paper, and syrup. The stench is unbearable. For half a second, I think about how much trouble we'll all be in if we do this, but we'll already be in trouble. Plus, this is totally worth it! I dump the tub of food all over her floor and desk while Lynn and Christina throw toilet paper. Some of the food gets on Jeanine's computer. "CRAP!" I say. "Oh well," Christina says. "They probably have more hidden somewhere in their library." We laugh at the thought. Lynn gets a devilish look on her face. She points towards the door but above it. I know exactly what she's thinking. Christina pulls a chair to the door and stands on it because she's the tallest. She props a bucket full of syrup above the door and ties a string to the wall from the bucket before leaving the room. Mission accomplished.

When we get back, the room is crazy. People in lab coats are running and yelling; obviously appalled and disgusted. It's actually pretty funny to watch all the faces they make. One girl opens her mouth to scream when a big glob of paint is chucked right into her mouth. I cringe and double-over laughing. Christina and Lynn do too. The walls look like a rainbow threw up on it but the floors are sticky with syrup. This is the best thing ever! The elevator opens, along with the mouths of Jeanine and her escort. I gasp. "RETREAT!" I yell and laugh at my choice of words. Everybody starts running towards the back elevator, leaving behind the rest of the "ammunition". Laughing, we pile in the elevator. It's only then that I think of the bucket of syrup hanging above Jeanine's office door. It's too late to go back. That sucks but she'll be in for the surprise of her life. I smirk at the thought of Jeanine drenched in the thick, maple substance. We meet up with the rest of the group outside. They said they got most of the east part of the building, along with other Erudite workers.

Soon, we reach the Dauntless compound. "I'll never forget this night," Shauna says to Zeke. Zeke grabs her waist and kisses her firmly as to say she is mine and I love her. Everyone hoots and giggles then starts kissing. That's when I remember I was supposed to meet Four at twelve. "What time is it Chris?" I ask frantically. She reluctantly pulls away from Will's lips and says, "Almost 11:30. Chill Tris! It's not past your bed time yet." They laugh but I laugh in relief. I have thirty minutes to meet Four and I'm a mess and I stink! "Um guys, I think I'm going to go now," I say. "What?!" Uriah protests. "This party just started!" He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him and won't let go. "Come on Uriah." I shrug him off. "I'm tired." He scoffs but releases me. "Ok...Stiff!" he says taunting me. I roll my eyes. "Thanks for inviting me Chis. I had fun. Really." "Glad you came." "Yea, me too," chimes in Lynn. "K bye," I say then trudge off to the dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! So sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy though...happy reading! -H**

When I get back to the dorms, I scurry to the showers and step into cold water. My body reflexes and I whelp out in shockful pain. When the water finally gets warm enough, I lather up with soap. It takes ten minutes to shave my legs thoroughly. I dry off, throw on a clean hoodie, and put on some jeans. I take some time to apply on a little makeup and put my hair up. At the last minute, I decide to let my hair down. Nervously, my feet walk towards our meeting place. I check my watch. It's 11:58 and Four is nowhere in sight. I'm a little confused but still I wait for the clock to turn twelve. It does and he's still not here. "Okay," I think. It's fine. He'll be here. 12:05. Come on Four. Where are you? Finally, I see a familiar face turn the corner and I immediately sigh a relieving breath. My heart skips a beat. He's the first to smile. I can't help the goofy grin on my face either. "There you are," I whisper to myself. "Hey," he says as he approaches. I lean back towards the wall and shrink. "Hi," I croak. Not the tone I was going for. "Did you have fun with your 'friends'?" he asks a bit sarcastic. At first, I'm confused. "Oh," I think," the Erudite fiasco." I smirk at the thought. Then I shrink again.

I'm in so much trouble! Four sees it on my face. He laughs softly and it soothes my soul. "Don't worry. Eric doesn't know. Yet." My eyes widen at the word "yet". "Relax Tris; he'll understand you all are a bunch of stupid kids looking for something to do. He might make you and them clean up the cafeteria or something but Eric only punishes if you're being smart with him." I get what he's saying and relax. "I'm not a stupid kid, Four, and how do you know?" I ask suspiciously. "I didn't mean it like that," he says, furrowing his brow, "and I saw it on the computer cameras. He smiles really big for half a second, and then it's gone. I know why. "You saw Jeanine." I say it matter-of-factually. "Yea I did," but he serious; not at all what I expect from someone who watched Jeanine get doused with syrup. "No fair!" I wine. "I wanted to see the look on her face." He grins again. He leans into me and I think he is going to kiss me. Instead, he whispers in my ear, "It was priceless." His breath feels warm on my skin. My hairs stand up, prickling my body. I'm sure I'm blushing. "Come on," he says and grabs my hand.

I willingly follow him to wherever he is taking me. We walk through the dark in silence but I don't mind. I squeeze Four's hand, letting him know I'm here or maybe I do it just because I can. He squeezes mine back. I'm here too. Four pulls me around corners and goes through doors, the whole time being quite as possible. At one point, we walk outside and go into another building. We go up to the tenth floor. Finally, we walk into a huge room that looks like an office. It has a giant, oval, Oak wood table in the middle of the room with gray and black chairs around the table. In the corner, there is a water machine with paper cone cups. Overall, the room is fairly plain. The only thing that stands out is the breathtaking window wall at the end. I gasp and let go of Four's hand. I run over to the window and reluctantly lean my face in. It's…beautiful! I have no words. I can see the whole city from here. Thousands of tiny, yellow lights are sprinkled everywhere. It looks so peaceful from up here, as if everything has a purpose. Things know where they belong. Beyond the city, is the wall that keeps us in. It runs as a straight line across the inked sky, dividing us from the unknown. For a second, I wish I was out there but the thoughts gone as fast as it came. I feel a warm body behind me. "It's amazing huh?" His voice is low and calm. I turn around slowly, not wanting to take my eyes off the exquisite scene. "Yes," I say breathless. I feel as if I'm going to fall and for some reason, I don't mind. I want to fall into the void, feeling the wind on my face, pushing out the feeling of wanting to belong, pushing out the guilt of my betrayal to my parents.

We are silent for a while, just taking in the view. I like being with Four like this. I finally break the silence. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" It takes Four a minute to realize I've spoken. "Oh...um yea...I wanted you to see this. You know, I've never shown anyone else this before. I thought you had...a right to see you know?" I feel like there's more. "Yea..," I say lingering. "This is breathtaking." He speaks again softly. "When I was your about your age, I used to picture this kind of thing in my head. I would climb the highest tree I could find and sit at the very top. I'd close my eyes, breath in, forget everything else, and picture looking down at a beautiful city." Suddenly, I'm curious. "What faction were you from?" I don't think he's going to answer but a second later he replies, "Abnegation." I'm a little shocked at first. I wonder if I ever saw him before. I don't remember if I did. My next question spills out my mouth. "Why did you leave?" I feel myself shrinking again. Four seems to understand and laces his fingers with my own. He is reassuring me that he wants to tell me. This is why he took me up here. "I left because of my…Father," he says slowly but surprisingly calm. I give him time to explain. "I had to get away from him so I…I thought Dauntless would be a good place as any. "What's wrong with your farther?" I ask trying not to press anything. "He...he beat me." It comes out blunt.

When I look at him, it isn't in pity. I see Four as a strong, brave man who never deserved a farther like that. No one does. I feel even guiltier for having parents who actually love (or did love) me, and I left them. Four had every right to leave. He is not a coward. I had no right; therefore, I am a coward. How can Four think I'm brave? I don't deserve his love. He knows exactly what I'm thinking. He plants his hand gently on my shoulder. "I am no better then you are, Tris. We all make mistakes but it is how we react to them that defines who we are. You did what you thought was best." "No I didn't!" I hiss. "I did what I wanted. I am selfish." "Maybe it was a good idea you left Abnegation then," he jokes. I know he's trying to lighten the mood but I glare at him. I soften when I realize we weren't even talking about me. Four doesn't mind though, eager to change the subject. "I'm sorry," I say. "You didn't deserve that." I pause for effect, and then I smile weakly. "I'm glad you chose Dauntless." "I'm glad you did too," he says and actually blushes. "How come I didn't see you?" I ask curiously. "We would have been close in age then." "My father is Marcus Eaton. He worked with your father so I knew who you were. I only saw you a couple times but you were probably too young to remember." My mouth falls open in disbelief. Marcus. Our trusted friend beat his own son…Tobias Eaton.

"Tobias," I whisper out. He tightens at the name and then loosens when he remembers it's just me. I stare deep into his piercing blue eyes. His grip on my arm tightens. I think he's telling me to love him. I see longing in his eyes, longing for me, longing for my love. I don't think twice. I kiss him, putting all my feelings into him. I wrap my arms around him and live in this moment. I don't know what it is about rain and kissing but for some predictable reason, it starts raining. I laugh in his mouth. "What?" he says confused. "It's raining," I say giggling. "Hmm. Classic," he says. A smile spreads across his face. I raise an eyebrow. He pulls something resembling a remote out of his pocket, pushes a button, and immediately music starts playing. My mouth shoots open. The song is beating fast but has a catchy rhythm I can't resist. I've never heard anything like it. It's fun! "You wanna dance?" his voice full of excitement. "Hmm. That is the question," I tease. I start clapping my hands and twirling and circles. Before I know it, we are both moving our bodies weirdly, screaming nonsense, trying to sing along to the song we obviously don't know the words to. At one point, I jump on the table, running and jumping all the while, laughing at Tobias. He's doing something weird with his neck, popping it in and out and making goofy faces. I've never seen this side of him before and nearly double-over at the sight.

He's free and lively, not caring about his father or the pain and scares Marcus has caused. "Come here!" I yell across the room. He jumps on the table and charges for me. I dodge but not soon enough. He collides with my body and we're both laughing on the table. Tobias starts tickling me and I rush out of his arms, trying to "save myself". We reach the window and I'm out of breath and so is Tobias. A slow, soft song comes on. Tobias takes my hand and I lean into his chest and close my eyes. His heartbeat is fast but slowing down to match mine. I reach out to feel this moment forever. I will be here for as long as I can. I will. This is all that matters. He is all that matters in this moment. I don't even mean to but I can't control it. I feel hot tears flow down my cheeks. I'm crying for Tobias. I'm crying for me. I'm crying for this moment and the moments to come. I'm so overwhelmed that I cry harder. I tell myself to stop but I can't. I'm ruining everything. Stop Tris! Stop! Tobias leans back, concern filling his eyes. "What's wrong?" I wipe my face. I feel stupid. "I…think I am in love," I laugh-half-cry out. Tobias smiles so wide I'm sure it hurts. "I think I am too," he whispers and we sway gently to the music, just simply falling into each other and I realize this is how I wanted to fall.


End file.
